Fever (Willifer)
by SarcasticSwimming
Summary: JJ is sick, but to stubborn to stay at home despite Will telling her she should. JJ/Will
1. Chapter 1

JJ woke up with a pounding headache and moaned as the shrill beeping of her phone's alarm seemed to make her head vibrate. She promptly turned the alarm off and rolled over again, facing her husband of 4 years, Will. JJ snuggled closer to him. Immediately, Will moved his arm so that he could pull her closer to him. "Jay, cher, we should get up."

"Unnnnggghhh."

Will chuckled. Over the past 4 years, a lot of things had changed. They're kid, Henry, was now 8. They all lived in a rather nice house that they had bought a few years ago. Will laughed again as he remembered why they had bought the house. At first Will and JJ had planned on staying at one of thiers' apartment, but they couldn't decide whose.

" _We should live in my apartment, Will."_

" _Cher, I live closer to the school. Clearly we should stay at my apartment."_

" _Willll!" J. J. whined, knowing that Will had made a valid point. "I'm the one that has Henry in me!" gesturing towards her ever growing stomach. "I should get to choose."_

" _Why don't you want to move into my place?" Will asked with a smirk on his face, snaking his hands around her waist. He picked her up in one swift motion and dropped her on the couch in her home. "Fine. You know what? We should get a brand new house. We'll start looking for a place today!"_

 _JJ sat up with a shocked expression on her face. "A house? Will! That'll be too expensive!"_

" _Cher, I'm a detective. You're an F.B.I. agent. I think we can pay for a little house of our own." And with that he had gone online to start browsing homes._

Will sat up and rubbed his hands threw his hair, trying his best to make his bed head a little less noticeable, but if anything, he made it worse. "Come on, baby." As he pulled JJ upwards playfully, he noticed that she was a little warmer than she usually was.

Sure, JJ was always a little bit warmer than others, she was basically a walking and talking oven, but today it was even warmer. Will noticed her wince a little as the light hit her. Normal, right? It's morning, her eyes are still adjusting. Will thought a little bit about whether or not JJ would tell him if she felt sick. Of course not, though. JJ was the sort of girl that would leave everything cooped up inside so that people would think she was tough. And there was no denying that she was tough, because clearly she was, but sometimes, she didn't let people in enough to help her. Will kissed her on the forehead, part just because he wanted to, and part because he wanted to make sure that he wasn't imagining the sudden increase in her temperature. He pulled back suddenly when his lips touched her skin though. She was _way_ hotter than normal and he was worried. "Hey, JJ?" Will asked. She was already walking away towards the bathroom to shower. Rubbing her eyes sleeply, JJ turned around.

"Mmhmm?" She went back to looking for a suitable outfit.

"You're sick."

"No, I'm not!" She winced a little as her headache came back, full blast though. The world seemed to sway a little, and she almost fell forward, but Will had already rushed towards her and caught her.

"Sure you aren't," chuckled an amused Will. He lead her by the arm to the bed. "You're not going to work today."

"Yeah I am." She sat back up and swung her legs over the bed.

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Will sighed. She was going to go to work. It was settled. He never could win a fight with her. The familiar creak of the old shower nozzle turning was heard and he could smell JJ's shampoo and conditioner wafting out of the bathroom. He rolled his eyes and smiled. It was probably nothing. Maybe he really was imagining the heat. Just in case though, he sent out a text to the team. He had a group chat with them. The team knew that JJ suffered from occasional panic attacks from when she was captured and tortured about two years ago, so they had a group chat with Will. They often just joked around and suck, but whenever JJ had a say a panic attack, or had a particularly bad day that reminded JJ of her time being tortured, he would alert them first. It was quite helpful really.

 _I think that JJ might be sick. She won't stay home though. Try to make sure she doesn't do anything too stupid? I think she has a headache. I'll put Advil in her bag + medicine. Make sure she takes it._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Just so you guys know, I'm not sure if the team is based in Quantico, Virginia or if they're based in Washington D.C. since the intro for the show says 'Quantico' at the bottom and a bunch of the team members live in D.C.. Scratch that. I think all of the team members live in D.C.. If you know for sure, please comment/review/PM me and let me know! Also, I'm thinking about changing the title. If you guys have any ideas, please let me know! Sorry for how short his chapter is!**

Hot water ran over JJ's form and she let out a contented sigh. Perhaps she _should_ stay home. After giving it some more thought, JJ decided that she would go to work once again. It was just a little bit of a headache, what harm could it do? JJ washed the conditioner out of her hair and stood their a little longer. ' _Warm water can do wonders'_ she thought to herself.

Once she had put on the outfit that she had chosen for herself earlier, she padded into the kitchen where Will was already making breakfast. "I'll go wake Henry up," JJ said.

"Okay, I'm making pancakes. How many do you want?"

JJ gave him a look. She always wanted the exact same amount of pancakes when he made them. When she noticed the knowing smirk on his face, she realized that he already knew how many she wanted. JJ made her way into Henry's room. Once she got into Henry's room, she opened the curtains, letting the sun pour in, but the sudden increase of light threw her off balance, making her stumble and her head pound. Henry rolled over to face the other side, away from the sun. "Henry, time to wake up. You have school and then you get to stay with Grammy and Grampy." She pulled him upwards so that he was in a sitting position.

"It's too early to go to school," he claimed.

JJ chuckled. Henry was pretty smart. It really did seem too early to be up and about, but she knew that he had to go to school soon. "Up you get!" He groaned and got out of bed, dragging his little feet into the bathroom across the hall.

JJ went downstairs again and started to put whip cream, maple syrup, and butter on the pancakes. She put more whip cream on Henry's, extra butter on Will's, and an overload of maple syrup on hers. Just the way they liked it. Setting the plates of food down on the dining table, she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. She brushed it off though. It was probably nothing again. Maybe she just moved too quickly.

Deep down she knew she was sick, but she didn't want to let Will know that he was right. Plus, she _loved_ job and if she stayed home, Will would make her stay in bed all day long. The boringest thing ever. She sat down and hoped that they would have an easier case. Maybe one without traveling. That would be nice. It had been a while since they had a case at home in D.C.. Instead of sleeping in a scratchy hotel bed, she could collapse on her own bed with Will by her side.

Right as she was thinking about how great it would be to stay at home for the case, her phone started to ring. Speak of the devil. "Hey, Pen. Please tell me there isn't another case!"

"Hate to rain on your parade, but I'm afraid you'll be traveling to L.A.. Hey! At least you'll be able to see the Hollywood sign! Although there might be a serial killer running around, but still!"

"Ugh. Why do I have this job again?"

"'Cause you love me!"

"Right. How bad is it?"

"Ehhhh… Cannibalism bad. Like, somebody has gone crazy and started to try and eat other human beings bad. "

"Eww. Gross. Okay. See you soon!" JJ sighed and rested her head in her hands. That headache had come back again, and it wasn't doing her any favors. She thought about staying home again. No. The people of L.A. needed her team and the team wasn't quite complete if one of them wasn't there.

"I put medicine in your bag. Eat it," Will ordered as he set a cup of warm water next to her.

"I'm not sick though."

"You know you are."

"Nope."

"Don't be like that, cher!"

"Be like what?" she asked, clearly knowing what he meant.

"You know! Would you just eat the medicine please, JJ? It'll make me feel a whole lot better knowing that you have at least _some_ medicine in you."

" _Fine_ ," JJ humphed. She shoved a pill into her mouth and swallowed some water. "Happy?"

Will laughed. JJ was sometimes like a kid. Sometimes, she was mature, serious, and down to business, but sometimes, when she didn't get her way with Will, she'd act like a little kid again. "You know it's good for you."

"Bleh."


	3. Chapter 3

JJ finished up her breakfast and kissed Will and Henry on the head. "I will see you guys soon!" she chirped happily, determined to fake it till she made it. She would at least pretend that she didn't feel sick. Henry reached towards her, wordlessly asking for a hug. JJ happily obliged and embraced him quickly, then picked up her purse and already packed duffel bag. "Goodbye," she whispered into Will's hair as she gave him when last kiss. He stood up from the chair and grabbed her keys. He tossed them to her and she caught them though she fumbled a little bit. As JJ walked out the door, she could hear her boys laughing. Sliding the into her car, she felt the vibrations from the engine and leaned her head back. The headache was killing her. The Advil and water had helped a little, but it was still there. Driving off to the office, she thought about how much sleep she could get on the plane to L.A., hoping that she would get in at least a few hours.

The moment JJ walked in through the glass doors leading to the conference room that seemed to be especially reserved for the team, everybody was already deciding how they should divide the work so that JJ got the least work of them all. Will had already texted them, telling them that JJ seemed to be sick. JJ never seemed to get sick. When any of the other team members got sick, it was always JJ that seemed to get them another cup of ginger ale and made them eat their medicine. She made sure that they had the most comfortable hotel bedroom and that they got enough sleep every night which was hard to do with their job. It was hard to imagine that she was the one that needed taking care of now. JJ was like a mother to the team and her own family.

JJ pushed through the door of and slid into her seat at the round table. "Shall we get started?" she asked. Reid turned away, already trying to figure out if she just had a common cold or if she was really dying from some unknown disease. Callaghan was pouring a cup of tea for JJ. She dripped some honey into the cup and stirred, then handed the steaming cup to JJ. JJ gratefully accepted the drink, refusing to address their concerns about her sickness. Will had never formally told her that he was in contact with the rest of the team, but he also never tried to hide it from her. It was obvious that he texted them from time to time. She just wished he wasn't so quick to tell them when she was feeling down or under the weather though. She couldn't remember the last time that she was sick. It must of been years ago.

"Okay, my delicious crime fighters! Seems like you guys will be flying out to the City of the Angels!" Garcia informed them perkily, referring to L.A.'s nickname. "Ugh, umm. Prepare yourselves for some grossy, grossy photos, but it seems that we have a serial killer on our hand again!" She clicked her remote and a photo of a young girl dressed up in a beautiful and exquisite gown popped up. The girl was blond, her eyes closed. She seemed so peaceful, as if she were sleeping. The only difference between her and a person merely sleeping was that her skin had taken up an ash gray tone. "Meet Ariel Mason." Garcia's tone of voice had drastically changed from happy to sullen. "Nine years old from L.A.. She was found with another boy. Simon Mellark." A photo of a young brunette boy popped up. He to was dressed in an extravagant suit. "He was also nine years old. They went to the same school and were in the same class a few years ago. After that, they were in different classes. Simon and Ariel were on the same swim team though. Both went missing on Friday. You, my superheroes, have been called to L.A., because another two children have gone missing and turned up dead. Alyssa Connor, and Aiden Johnson." Another picture popped up. Alyssa was dressed up in an exact same copy of the dress Ariel was in, and Aiden was also in the same sort of suit Simon was in.

"Both kids were blond," observed JJ.

"Yup, and Cara," a photo of another blond girl popped up, "and Derric, both fit the profile. They went missing this morning."

"Is there anything else that we know?" asked Reid, studying the file.

"Nope, not much, Boy Genius."

"Okay, wheels up in 20," Hotch called and he left the room. JJ sipped the tea that she had been given and flipped through the papers a little more, looking for something that would catch her eye. Nothing seemed to pop out though. She stood up quickly and grabbed her "to-go" bag, hastily shoved underneath the table, and stood up. JJ realized her mistake a moment too late though, and stumbled. Being sick and standing up quickly was never good. She paused and pressed her fingertips into the cool wood of the round table to get her bearings.

Reid looked up just in time to see JJ stumble and almost fall. He was about to say something about her going home, but then realized that she would deny the fact that she was sick. JJ would never say that she was sick even if she really were. He looked towards Kate. Kate seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

A/N

Hey there guys! I hope you guys are enjoying what I've written so far. From now on, I will probably be posting less often because I'll be going back to school (it's been spring break)! Please review/like/favorite or whatever it is that you do! I'm sort of new to this fanfiction thing because even though I created this account a while ago, I've only recently started to write with this account! Please let me know how I'm doing and if there's anything you'd like me to do. I'll be making a series of one shots soon and I'd love it if you guys would give me some requests in exchange for shoutouts and stuff. You'll definitely get credit for the idea!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Hey there guys! I hope you guys are enjoying what I've written so far. From now on, I will probably be posting less often because I'll be going back to school (it's been spring break)! Please review/like/favorite or whatever it is that you do! I'm sort of new to this fanfiction thing because even though I created this account a while ago, I've only recently started to write with this account! Please let me know how I'm doing and if there's anything you'd like me to do. I'll be making a series of one shots soon and I'd love it if you guys would give me some requests in exchange for shoutouts and stuff. You'll definitely get credit for the idea!**

Ever since they had gotten on the plane, JJ had felt herself get increasingly worse. It was a wonder that the pancakes Will had made that morning managed to stay down. Right after she thought of that, she felt vile crawling up her throat. She swallowed some ginger ale, her breakfest going down with the liquid. It was a temporary fix, JJ knew, but it was all she could manage before the rest of the team started to spoil her and pester her, begging her to go home. She settled for taking deep breaths instead, willing the food to stay down. Right as she started to relax, she felt _stuff_ coming up fast. Too fast for her to fight it with ginger ale. JJ raced to the small bathroom, careful not to kick Reid's legs, sticking out from the seats as he slept. For the first time, JJ was glad that the jet's engine was so loud, because it helped mask the sounds of her breakfest making a reappearance. She flushed the toilet, popped a stick of gum in her mouth and washed her hands. She flattened her hair and took a few breaths to collect herself and walked back out. "Are you okay?" Kate asked, obviously worried.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be? Just nature's calling!" JJ replied cheerfully. Every time a word left her mouth, it felt like the inside of her throat was being shredded into thin strips by shards of glass. Like sand paper was being rubbed against the walls of her esophagus. JJ could feel her facade dripping away and forced one of her signature "media-liaison smiles." Though she was no longer the official public face of the team, she still sometimes went on T.V. and when she did, her smiles were always beautiful and dazzling. Kate, though unconvinced, decided to let JJ go without further questioning.

The case the team was working on was a hard one. They had been in L.A. for two days already, and the only thing they could do was trace Ariel's father to a hard-core porn website. It didn't seem like anything that would help. It was ever so slightly disturbing that the middle-aged man enjoyed watching people get it on though. Apart from that, there was nothing.

"Well, Ariel was blonde, pretty. Simon was blond and good looking. Maybe he has a fetish?" suggested Kate.

The rest of the group nodded, but didn't really give it much thought. It was hard to go on evidence as easy as that. So many people were blonde in L.A., whether or not it was natural or dyed, but if they were to tell people he were targeting blonde kids, there would be widespread panic. It was as JJ was thinking about this that she fainted.

JJ woke up in a room, too bright for her comfort. Will had her hand enclosed in his, head down, snoring gently. JJ looked around. The slight movement caused the crisp sheets to rustle, waking Will. He jerked up and saw that JJ was finally awake. "Oh thank god!" He hugged her. "I knew you didn't look to good that day. Next time, listen to me! You are grounded! You're not allowed to leave the house until Friday!"

JJ nodded tiredly. He was right. She was sick and should have stayed home.


End file.
